Charlie Hayden Adams
Obviously, my name is Charlie. No, not Charlotte or any other name that has “Charl” in it. It’s just Charlie. Ask if it’s short for anything, and I’ll probably slap you. Really…I will. I don’t have any nicknames at all. Please, don’t try and be creative and give me one. You’ll just end up looking stupid. Anyway, I was born on February 14. Yes I’m a Valentine’s baby, and no…I’m not as sweet as chocolate. I’m a Slytherin, for more obvious reasons. I come from a line of purebloods, but only on one side of the family. Don’t worry, I’ll explain it later. And even though it isn’t seen much anymore, I’m proud to be a pureblood, and I’ll most likely look down on Gryffindors and muggleborns. I have an 11 and a half inch elm wand with a dragon heart string core, and I’m quite content with it. I don’t have a broom. I’m 17, and I can apparate, I don’t need to fly around. Personality My personality pretty much goes like this: I’m a really strong independent person. Being brought up by two fathers, they taught me a lot about looking out for yourself and relying on only close friends and family. I’ve never stabbed anyone in the back for stupid reasons, but I’ve had it done to me. I don’t forgive easily for anyone. My family is the only one that will be forgiven for anything they’ve done. I’m not an easily trusting person at all. Too many things have happened in my life to change that. I’m kind and loyal to all of my friends. Only the closest of the close will earn all of my respect and trust. If you’re not in my close ring of friends, know that you will not know any of my secrets or gain my loyalty. I’ll be tolerant towards you and not be rude to you, unless you give me a reason to be. That’s just how it works. Anyone that doesn’t like me for no reason, I won’t like you either for no reason. I can be a bitch. It shouldn’t really come as a surprise. I like being spontaneous. Mostly with my hair. I’ve always expressed myself through my hair and clothing style. I just thought that was the best way to do it. Sure, I could do it in my music, but I’m in a band, and it’s not fair to everyone else. So I just stick to doing it on my body. I can also seem like I’m narcissistic. Well…that’s because I am. I think I’m better than most, but that’s just because I know that I actually am. Appearence I don't know who this Scout girl is, but she must be hot if she looks like me. I have long brown hair in soft curls (but I’ve been blonde, and a dark strawberry blonde) and bright light green eyes, that look soft & sweet (and sometimes look blue). I’m about five feet six inches, taller if I decide to wear heels, and weigh a mere 125, a girly yet somewhat muscular build. I have one tattoo, and my ears pierced. My clothing style is anything but normal. I love wearing dark colors, and high heels. Anything that gets me noticed, but that also usually results in me getting “talked to” by professors. But they have no sense of style. I never really cared, I just like looking good when I’m not stuck wearing my school robes. Likes and Dislikes The things I enjoy doing and don’t enjoy are gonna be a bit important. Let’s begin with what I like, shall we? I enjoy drinking, smoking, partying, anything that pretty much means fun with friends and parties. Drawing, playing music, and just having fun are a big part of my life also. You can catch me rocking out in my underwear in the dorm room with glitter & party hats. I can usually act like a drunken fool completely sober. I also like cats, dogs, and small animals. Oh, and of course, boys. They make me very happy I absolutely can’t stand teachers OR any''' authority in general'. They like to think they’re better than others, just because they have a “fancy label.” I hate '''tea', and cheap booze.They both taste like crap. Being made fun of for “having a boy’s name,” is something you’d better think twice about, along with teasing about my two fathers. If you even remotely try and insult on either of those things, I’ll kill a bitch. I also hate most girls, Gryffindors, and all of my exes. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : I figured I'd throw in some of my strengths and weaknesses. Try and use them against me, and get your ass kicked. My strengths are the following, '''playing my muggle keyboard', changing the color of my hair, writing music, drawing, potions, spells. They’re kind of self-explanatory, so I’m not going to waste my time explaining each one. My weaknesses are just as self-explanatory. They are booze, boys, cats, and sweets. Mix any or all of those together, and I’m pretty much yours. Simple as that. I can’t exactly ignore a hot guy cuddling with a cat. It just…adorable. ''Quirks, Habits, and Other : Quirks and habits? Well I usually '''bite at my quills' when I'm bored. Twirl my hair when I get nervous, and tap my fingers against any hard surface when I'm impatient. I have a horrible fear of spiders, and snakes. This twice before laughing. Yes, I understand that I’m a Slytherin and our “mascot” is a snake. That doesn’t mean that I’m still not going to freak out when I see one. They’re freaky things, along with spiders. My boggart is actually the kids I grew up with. A really bad memory I have from when I was little was that I was being teased as a kid because I have a “boys” name '''and people didn't understand why i grew up with two fathers. Kids and ignorant parents can be very cruel when they want to be. And I mean muggles, never mind wizards. People aren’t very nice, and this was mostly the reason I turned into a bitch. : Since I’m old enough to have a '''patronus, it’s a white tiger, and the memory that goes along with it is when I finally met my birth mother. I mean, I don't care about having two dads, but it's nice to know who gave birth to me and know that I can talk to her about girl problems. I really liked that I was finally able to have an adult woman around. My father’s brought her in when I was about four, so I grew up with her as well as my fathers. My three favorite smells are cotton candy, the smell of fall, and anything vanilla. Family Alright, so my birth mother is Jessica Carteria''. ''She is thirty-seven years old and is a Medi-Witch at St. Mungos. She’s actually a pretty cool lady. She’s a Slytherin Alumni, but you would never be able to tell. She’s actually really nice and caring. I guess she has to be with her working in a hospital and everything. She’s the sister of'' ''Amelia Carteria, who’s married to Marcus Brooks. And they have two kids, my cousins, Samantha and Jeremy. Uncle Marcus and Aunt Amelia are pretty okay. They’re family, so I have to be nice around them. Sam and I are the same age, and we’re pretty close. She’s the only Ravenclaw I’m not a bitch too. Jeremy’s pretty okay too. So yes. I have two fathers, BUT one had helped in making me and that would be mister Mikael Adams''. ''He’s thirty-seven, works for the ministry as an Auror and is also a Slytherin Alumni. He’s pretty badass. I’m a bit of a daddy’s girl when it comes to him. I’ve gone to work with him a few times and it was a blast. Seeing him take down all the wanted wizards shows me where I got my attitude and aggression. I’m sure if that Voldy guy was still alive, we’d be those Death Eater things. I wouldn’t say that he’s the reason I’m a bitch at school, but he did show me what I’m capable of. Now, onto my other father. His name is Ryan Mitchel and I absolutely love this man. He’s not narcissistic like I am, but he made sure that I knew it was okay to make sure you were better looking than the rest. He’s thirty-seven also, a Medi-Witch like my mum, and is a Ravenclaw Alumni. Ever since I was old enough to wear make-up, he showed me different techniques and secrets only gay guys know. He’s also helped me style my hair just perfectly. And now I never leave my dorm without making sure I look ten times better than the excuse for girls that I share a dorm with. Honestly…you would think they’d spend a little more time on their looks. So I have three siblings. None of them are actually related to me. My fathers’ adopted the others. I do feel a little bad that I know my parents and they don’t, but I guess my fathers’ adopted them when they were still babies, so they don’t know really. Anyway, my oldest brother is Christopher --- Adams. He’s eighteen and a Slytherin Alumni. He’s currently doing different odd jobs as he works up to working at the ministry. He doesn’t want to be an Auror, but he does want to work there. I’m not sure what he wants to do, but once I know, I’ll let you know. My middle brother is Johnathan --- Adams. He’s sixteen and still in school. He’s a Ravenclaw. He’s not a bad kid, and I tend to keep my eye out for him. No one needs to fuck with him. He’s my little brother and I will protect him no matter what. He doesn’t like it when I’m around him, because I push everyone away from him, but he’ll appreciate it one day. But for now, I will keep my distance and just make sure no on e hurts him or bothers him. And last but certainly not least, is my adorable little sister, Harri --- Adams. She is fifteen years old and a Ravenclaw, just like my brother Johnathan. She is the most precious thing to me ever, and when we both have free periods, we spend them together. She looks up to me, so I behave around her. I’m very different when I’m with my family, than I am when I’m by myself at school. Sure, I still have my temper, but I’m not an arrogant asshole to my siblings or my parents. That’s just ignorant and rude. Hmm, what else can I tell you about them? Well all four of us were born in Wales, England. We still live there. I love it too much to let anyone think about moving. Plus, my parents were born and raised there as well. They have always loved it, and don’t really want to move. We are pretty wealthy, but I really don’t rub it in peoples faces. I am rude, but come on, that is just unnecessary. Oh and one more thing. There’s this kid, Jayden Quin Wortham. He is pretty awesome. I’ve had a crush on him since I started school. He graduated already, since he’s two years older than me but still. He will be mine. History In their era, it wasn’t a normal thing to announce that you were attracted to the same sex. Sure, there were a few kids that didn’t care and everyone knew, but it was different for Mikael Adams and Ryan Mitchell. They met their first year of school on the train and had immediately clicked as friends. They were both happy to come from pureblood families and glad they had friends to experience school together. When they arrived at the school, Mikael had been sorted into Slytherin and Ryan, Ravenclaw. Their years had gone pretty smooth for the both of them. They both knew they were a little different than the other boys in their houses, but weren’t really sure why. Then there was one night in their fifth year, when the two spent a night in the Room of Requirements together. After that, they knew that they had feelings for each other and kept it hidden from everyone, including their parents. They both knew the outcome if their families were to find out. All their school mates didn’t have a clue as to the boys’ closeness. They played being straight best friends well. When it came to the boys’ last year, they both told their parents they were going away for some other schooling for what they wanted to do. Ryan, a Medi-Witch and Mikael, an Auror. Both their parents, thinking nothing of it, let them both go off together. The boys went to a wizadring adoption place and adopted their first son. They wanted to start a family right out of school and so they did. Ryan and Mikael had talked about having one child that would be at least one of theirs. They both agreed that it would be Mikael’s. He had been friends with a girl, Jessica Carteria, (a pureblood) for years and had talked about it all the time. She agreed and the two slept together, after he had brought her back to meet Ryan. She had gotten pregnant, and had a little girl nine months later, on February 14th. They named her Charlie Hayden Adams. Their first son had already turned a year old, by then. They waited two years before adopting their nest son, and another year before their next daughter. - - - - - - - Now, isn’t that such a sweet story? Yeah, my father’s lives are just so adorable. –eyeroll- My grandparents weren’t too happy to find everything out after not hearing from either of them for years, and then all of a sudden, they’re a couple with four kids, three of which, are adopted. Don’t get me wrong…I love my brothers and sister, but I feel a little bad that I know my mother and my dad, Mikael, is my real dad. BUT anyway…on to the more important thing. Me. I’m seventeen right now and in my last year at Hogwarts. I’m pretty excited to be finally graduating. But here’s a little back story to me. While I was growing up, we lived mostly in a muggle community. My fathers and mom didn’t want us around crazy ass wizards just yet. So, while we were out, we were muggles, but in the house…that was a different story. Mom always felt a little out of place, but she didn’t mind. My mom didn’t live with us, but she visited a lot. But that didn’t mean that the other kids and parents around us were nice to us. They thought it was weird that there were four children living with just two men. My brother and I got teased a lot for it. We were the oldest, so we were allowed outside, while the younger two stayed indoors. I never really thought about how cruel kids can be, but it’s pretty bad. Even while I went to muggle school, I was teased for my name. I was always proud of it, because no girl that I knew had it. Apparently, originality wasn’t good enough for these pests. They just thought it was funny that I had a boy name. Whatever. My brother was able to get out of that hellhole when he got his Hogwarts letter. I was so excited when my fathers told me I’d be getting mine just a year later. And, I did…obviously, the next summer. I was so glad to leave the muggle schools behind. When I started school, I was sorted into Slytherin, just like my brother. It was pretty awesome. Being around magical kids and such. Muggle were so boring. Not being able to do anything cool like us. I knew…one day…I’d get those kids back for teasing me. But I’d have to wait until I was seventeen. I knew all the rules of the wizarding world, so I wasn’t about to go breaking any. My other brother and sister started a bit after us, and they were sorted into Ravenclaw. They were just as excited. And now…here I am, finally in my last year. Behind the Character Faces: Charlie Adams looks like Scout Taylor-Compton. Jayden Wortham looks like Andy Biersack. Samantha Brooks looks like'' Neon Lynxie''. Owner: Charlie Adams is played by Jazziebearxo. Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Character Category:That was then